1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of electrically and mechanically connecting a first electronic device to a second electronic device.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Electronic circuits and photonics are often housed in die bodies having electric contacts thereon. The electric contacts are aligned within a few micron on electric terminals of another substrate and then bonded to the substrate. The substrate may have relatively large solder bumps on an opposing side thereof that can be roughly aligned with a motherboard and electrically and mechanically connected thereto.
Various techniques exist for electrically and mechanically connecting devices that are aligned within a few microns of one another, for example, tape-automated bonding (TAB) and controlled collapse chip connect (C4) techniques. TAB bonding requires the creation of a large pressure between an electric contact and an electric terminal in order to create plastic deformation that results in bonding of the electric contacts to the electric terminal. In certain devices, these forces may cause destruction of electronics and photonics of the devices. The same forces are not created in C4 bonding techniques. C4 bonding techniques are basically solder techniques that require the use of solder flux. In certain devices, in particular devices having photonics therein, the use of solder flux may cause undesirable ionization of such photonics.